An Electrifying Reunion
by Becca from Quotev
Summary: After two years of serving in the military, Alice is ready to come home to Pallet Town to see her beloved Pikachu. Told in Pikachu's POV.


**This was just a short one-shot of my character, Alice, and her Pikachu. I wrote this when I was bored, and here is the result. And thank you to everyone who's followed, favorited and/or reviewed on my stories. It really means a lot to me. Hope you enjoy!**

***I don't own Pokémon. I only own my character, Alice.***

* * *

An Electrifying Reunion  
Alice & Pikachu

**Pikachu's POV **

Slowly and carefully, I mark off this day on the calendar with a red marker: December 31st. New Year's Eve. It's officially been two years since someone I deeply cared about left me for the military.

I try not to think about Alice, the girl I love more than anything. No, I don't love her in a romantic kind of way. I love her like a really close friend. She's my whole life—the only one I've ever known to trust.

When she first became a Trainer, I'd been given to her, but it was more like she'd been given to me. She was so clumsy, immature, and impulsive at times, but also kind, gentle and understanding. We became good friends while traveling through Kanto, and even better when we traveled Johto. When we went to Hoenn and Sinnoh, we never lost our friendship bond, but when she got to Unova, she fell for someone. Even though she spent her time thinking about him, she'd promised me we'd never lose our bond. When the time came for us to journey through Kalos, Alice had made our friendship even stronger than it was before. She was my best friend, and still is.

Until she was drafted and deployed for the Pokémon Military. Sadly, many recruits came from Kanto, and Alice was one of them. Pokémon weren't allowed to go with their Trainers, so the Trainers said their final goodbyes to their beloved Pokémon.

Alice's goodbye to me was surely a teary one. She hugged me tightly, cried into my yellow fur and have me plenty of kisses on my head. She promised she'd be back for me one day, but neither of us could tell how long until that day would come.

I sigh, jump from Alice's abandoned desk in her room and lay on her bed. Resting my head on my yellow paws, I let a few stray tears escape from my black eyes.

I miss Alice so much. It hurts to even mention her and/or her name outloud, or even in my mind for that matter. I miss the days we spent in different regions, battling other Pokémon, collecting Gym badges and catching wild Pokémon. I miss the cold nights when she would wake up in the middle of the dark night and pull me close to her, half because she was afraid I'd be cold, and half because she was terrified of the dark. I miss the sunny days when we'd just lay in the grass, feeling the breeze blow past us gently. I miss my old life with Alice Ketchum.

Sniffling the tears back, I climb over to her soft pillow and curl up on it, fighting to sleep.

~~~~~

_There's not much to see in the dark and dusty environment I'm in, but I make out several figures running for their lives. I recognize one as my beloved Trainer. "Alice!" I scream, but it only comes out as, "Pika!"_

"Pikachu!" Alice cries out. She reaches for me, but someone raises their gun and shoots her right in the arm. She cries out, tumbling to the dusty ground. She clutches her arm, breathing heavily. "Pikachu, run! It's not safe for you here!"

But I refuse to leave her. Instead, I run towards her, but another gunshot rings out, and I hear another cry erupt from Alice. I hear a thud, and the next thing I know, my Trainer lies in front of me on the ground, lifeless.

Tears spring into my black eyes. "Pika?" I shake her shoulder, but she doesn't move. "Pika! Pika pika!" I let the tears spill freely onto Alice's arm, clearing any blood and dirt off her. 

~~~~~

Breathing heavily, and feeling cold sweat bathe my yellow body, I gasp awake, trying to find Alice. Where is she?! Is she safe?! Or is she...

"Pika!" I yell. No answer, as usual.

Suddenly, I hear some noise from the yard. I hear tires screech on the dirt road by the house, and roll my eyes. It's probably one of the foster people from the Pokémon house to come and feed me again. Not that I'm hungry, though.

The door opens, and I hide under Alice's bed. I hear the door shut and the stairs creak, like someone is coming up them. Terrified it's a murderer, I crawl further under the bed.

Alice's bedroom door opens, and from what I can see, dust covered black boots come in. I see the ends of worn out jeans, too. Who is this intruder?!

I move closer to get a closer look. It's a girl who looks a little like Alice's age, nineteen. Just like I thought, she wears worn out jeans and dusty boots, along with a black jacket and a red shirt. She has short black hair that reminds me of Alice's medium sized black hair, and has chocolate brown eyes. She suddenly speaks. "Pikachu?"

That voice...

I know it from somewhere! Slowly and carefully, I crawl out from under the bed to confront the girl. Her eyes light up once she sees me.

"Pikachu! It's me, remember?" she asks. Her eyes flicker with hurt as I frown at her.

I inhale deeply to catch her scent. Dust, dirt, blood and cuts, Alice's scent, leftovers from meals—

Wait! Alice's scent...?

Sniffing her again, I start to smile. "Pika?"

She sniffles and reaches out her hand. "Pikachu, buddy, it's me! Alice Ketchum! Don't you remember me?"

My face breaks out into a happy smile. "Pika!"

I jump into her outstretched arms, and she almost squeezes the life out of me. "Oh, Pikachu, I've missed you so much! I'm so sorry I couldn't come sooner! Oh, Pikachu, I love you! I'll never leave you again! I promise!"

I bury my face into her shoulder, inhaling her sweet scent. Oh, Alice... My precious Alice. I love you so much, my best friend. "Pika..." It's so good to have you back, Alice.


End file.
